


A Challenging Hurdle

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Gen, One Shot, Short, struggles, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Where I struggle with this challenge and get ridiculous.
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Challenging Hurdle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Desperation

Charles had done this to himself. He’d decided he didn’t want to promise he could write fifty-thousand words in one story, or that many words in only a month. So, he found a list on tumblr and decided to do something like Inktober smashed together with NaNoWriMo. Surely it would be easier.

On day one, he was super optimistic. On day ten, he was proud and full of ideas. On day twenty, he looked back on his successes and beamed. But, that amount of creativity forced every day without break takes a toll.

Now, Charles is struggling to write. He’s struggling to find inspiration in any of the prompts and ideas for stories, even as short as 100 words. He’s desperate for these next eight days to just be over, but he will not back down. He will persevere. Even while whining his ass off to his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not have been very creative with this one, but at least it was one more day down and completed.
> 
> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
